


Rescue!

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Five Year Mission, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Experimentation, Minor Violence, Mission Fic, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple Science & Cultural Exchange for a week. Instead, the Enterprise crew and away team received something far more sinister. Post-Narada.<br/>See Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Second to last of our RP log style old fics, and third to last of playing catch up on our old fics, haha. There's some talk of off the screen violence/torture, and results of it, but nothing gory or explicit.
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ April 2010. Post-Narada.

 

_  
Begin Message Transcript_

  
  
**McCoy:** Damn it, Jim, you need to turn that ship around and come back! Science-Cultural Exchange my ass! Thank God I still remembered your Academy PADD's IP.  
  
 **Kirk:** Little busy right now, Bones. We'll get there as soon as we're done saving the ship.  
  
 **McCoy:** Saving the ship?? What the hell's going on?  
  
 **Kirk:** Let you know once we do.  
  
 **McCoy:** If it's the damned Turojians, I've found they are extremely allergic to human blood.  
  
 **Kirk:** Do I want to know how you found that out? And it better not have been yours. Shit, I may be slow to respond.  
  
 **McCoy:** Shouldn't be distractin' ya. But, no comment. Good luck Jim. Might also respond slowly as I gotta keep hiding this thing.  
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck Bones, please tell me you aren't still bleeding. And I really wish you or M'Benga were on ship right now.  
  
 **McCoy:** How many casualties? Damn it... M'Benga's fine but unconscious right now. Where's Christine?  
  
 **Kirk:** Two so far and five hurt. Christine's doing what she can to save Sulu.  
  
 **McCoy:** Christ. Lost one scientist when he wandered too far away from the perimeter. Vaporized. I had already cottoned on to what was going on but couldn't warn him. I believe in her skills, she'll get Sulu through it.   
  
 **Kirk:** Sorry Bones, we're losing all power here. Don't know when I'll be able to respond.  
  
 **McCoy:** Damn it! Reply when you can so I know you're well enough to.  
  
~~~   
  
 **McCoy:** Turojians know. They may be sending a fighter after Enterprise. You better still be in good health Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** Still alive and have all limbs. McKenna's not so lucky. Have control of ship and Turojians in the brig.  
  
 **McCoy:** That took a while. Sorry about McKenna. M'Benga came to and is with the rest. Sulu?  
  
 **Kirk:** Breathing on his own now, at least. Christine's catching some sleep. Said she can't do surgery he needs, though. You doing okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** Nothing I can't handle. In search of Dr. Borine. Being Denobulan, they weren't worried to experiment with his blood. Place is a fucking maze.  
  
 **Kirk:** Experiment? Damnit Bones, what's going on there?  
  
 **McCoy:** Can't say for sure. Mixed reports from the others when they came to. Just that we were drugged at meal time. Woke up strapped to shit.  Need to find a door. Comm you when I'm able to again.  
  
 **Kirk:** May not respond, new ship just appeared on our sensors.   
  
 **McCoy:** That was fast of them. Found a place to hide and take a breather. Hope you don't get any more casualties or too much damage. Think I might be close, more activity.  
  
~~~  
  
 **Kirk:** Wasn't them. Am bringing reinforcements. Stay alive.  
  
 **McCoy:** Doing my best. Found Dr. Borine. Trying to keep him conscious. Barricaded selves in.  
  
 **Kirk:** We're a couple hours away. Spock's found out a few things. Don't let them get any of your saliva.  
  
 **McCoy:** Better estimation than I'd thought. Trust M'Benga to keep the others safe. How'd Spock figure THAT out?  
  
 **Kirk:** You don't want to know.  
  
 **McCoy:** You're right, I probably don't. Damn, need more blood for this. Will update when there's something to update. Barricade's holding for now.  
  
 **Kirk:** Be there as soon as I can. Keep your comm so we can find you.  
  
~~~   
  
 **McCoy:** They got in. Trap worked but still left two. Stabilized Borine and got the two to chase me, the bastards. Stitches not holding. Hurry, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** Stitches? Shit. Can't fly this thing any faster.  
  
 **McCoy:** Be sure to find Borine first. Don't worry about blood you'll find. Did my best with their tools. If the others weren't found by Torujians they'll be good, will only need to scan for M'Benga's head and latent effect to the drugs. Moving again, will comm when able.  
  
 **Kirk:** Entering orbit in about five minutes. Hold on, Bones.  
  
 **McCoy:** It's okay, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** What the fuck does that mean?

 

_***Last message not received***_

  
**Kirk:** *looks at the PADD in his hand, fear and anger clear on his face* Spock, we've got to beam down, now.  
  
 **Spock:** If we wait another minute, Captain, we'll be able to lock in on the doctor's last coordinates and beam directly.  
  
 **Kirk:** *exasperatedly* Spock, what don't you understand about the words "he said he was moving"?  
  
 **Spock:** *calmly* Based on Dr. McCoy's last few transmissions, he is not able to move far nor very quickly. We have an 87.6% chance of finding him nearby.   
  
 **Kirk:** And there's a chance that more crew will die in that one minute, Spock. That's not good enough. *opens his comm* Kirk to Scotty.  
  
 **Spock:** Understood, Captain.   
  
 **Scotty:** Aye, Captain? Scotty here.   
  
 **Kirk:** You have the coordinates for the general area that the crew were last scanned. I need you to beam myself, Spock, and two security guys there as soon as we reach the transporter room. I want you on the controls since McCoy's injured down there.   
  
 **Scotty:** Ready when you are, Captain!   
  
 **Spock:** *begins moving towards the door*   
  
 **Kirk:** *calls security to meet them there, then takes the lift with Spock* *starts running as soon as the doors open*   
  
 **Spock:** *silently keeps up*   
  
 **Scotty:** *looks up when the doors open, nodding at the two security personnel as they step on the transporter* Now where's... *grins as the Captain and Spock quickly follow in* Good luck, down there!   
  
 **Kirk:** Thanks Scotty. I just want to get down there and bring what's left of our crew home. *steps up on the pad* We'll be calling you as soon as we find anyone so you have coordinates to beam them up. *grimaces* Dead or alive.   
  
 **Spock:** Have Nurse Chapel notified.   
  
 **Scotty:** *nods and beams the team down*   
  
 **Spock:** *as soon as they've materialized, pulls out his scanner to look for nearby bio signatures* Captain, Dr. Borine's signature has been detected. *begins walking in that direction*   
  
 **Kirk:** Bones said to attend to him first. Which means he's hurt badly.   
  
 **Spock:** *pauses and checks the readings* *looks around to assess the environment* If he escaped from Dr. Borine's location, it would be logical that he headed down this way. *points to another hallway*   
  
 **Kirk:** You stay with Borine and get him up to the ship. *starts running in that direction* I'm going after Bones.   
  
 **Spock:** *nods to one of the security officers to follow the Captain and turns back towards the location of the other doctor*   
  
 **Kirk:** *runs down the corridor, soon finding a dark room on the right-hand side* *stands to the side of the entrance, phaser at the ready* *calls out* Bones, you in there?   
  
 **McCoy:** *startles at hearing Jim's voice* *swears to himself before saying loudly* Jim! Here! Careful of the dead body. *tries to stand up, leaning against the wall*   
  
 **Kirk:** *comes around the corner carefully, still armed* How hurt are you? Is anyone here with you?   
  
 **McCoy:** I'm only one alive in here if that's what ya mean. *groans in pain* Apparently, I ain't too good at self-stitching. Losin' quite a bit of blood here, Jim. *holds onto the wall to keep standing*   
  
 **Kirk:** *makes his way to Leonard's side* *opens his comm* Scotty, I found McCoy. Get him up on ship and get Christine to see him right away.   
  
 **McCoy:** Have ya found the others yet?   
  
 **Scotty:** Aye, Captain. One to beam up.   
  
 **Kirk:** Found Borine and Spock got him beamed up. Going to find the others now. *squeezes Leonard's hand* Now, go get yourself fixed up and don't yell at Christine when she pokes you. *steps back*   
  
 **McCoy:** *nods* *begins to dematerialize* Wanna see ya first thing! *soon as he materializes onboard, collapses*   
  
 **Kirk:** *comms Spock to see what's going on* 

 

~~~

**Kirk:** *beams aboard the Enterprise* Scotty, any reports yet from Sickbay?   
  
 **Scotty:** Dr. Borine's currently in surgery, Captain. Nurse Chapel's doing it but I believe Dr. McCoy is observin'. No new casualties, as of yet.  
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck. *steps down from the pad* Has Bones himself been seen to?  
  
 **Scotty:** *concerned* Was actually surprised to hear he's doin' anything, to be honest, Captain. He collapsed as soon as he was beamed on board. Surely if he's up and about, Nurse Chapel fixed him up.  
  
 **Kirk:** *mumbles* Not necessarily. *louder* Spock'll be up with the last of the crew in about two minutes. Let him know I'm in Sickbay seeing to our injured.  
  
 **Scotty:** Will do, Captain.  
  
 **Kirk:** *stomps his way down to Sickbay, bitching the entire way about stubborn-assed doctors who don't know what's best for them* *arrives and looks around, not seeing Leonard right away*  
  
 **McCoy:** *voice coming from behind a privacy screen on a far biobed* Nurse Chapel did a damn fine good job on you, Lieutenant. But you're off duty for the next 24 hours and no fencing for a good 72.  
  
 **Kirk:** *snaps loudly* Chapel better have already done a damn fine job on you too, or you're going to be pulled off duty faster than you can draw a hypospray.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moves away from the privacy screen with the help of a cane* Damn it, Jim, there are patients tryin' to sleep around here. *pulls the clean doctor's coat around him tighter, hiding his bandaged chest* Yes she did. Even berated me for my sewing skills.  
  
 **Kirk:** And ordered you to bed rest I'm sure. And yet you aren't listening to those orders. *motions behind the curtain* How's Sulu?  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans on the cane* She can't do it on her own, thought I'd check up on the others. *looks towards Sulu* He'll live. Should regain feeling to his arm within the hour. And be back to normal before the day's out. Just needs to take it easy for a bit. Superficial wounds have healed and all else is good. *sighs* Not sure I did enough for Borine.  
  
 **Kirk:** Sit down. *pulls a chair over* You need to rest yourself. Then you can worry about what impossible magic you didn't work up.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits and lays the cane across his lap* Can't believe I'm the one injured and you don't seem to have a scratch on ya. You've been checked too, right? Before you did your whole rescue?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* I didn't have any physical contact with them. Spock's the one they managed to tie up. I was too busy trying to get computer controls back.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm, he and I should compare notes later. *idly fingers the bandaged area below his collar bone* Too bad I couldn't find a way to communicate with ya earlier.  
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck Bones, you made it out alive and managed to get almost everyone else out with you. *starts pacing, running a hand mindlessly through his hair* You did everything you possibly could.  
  
 **McCoy:** Jim, calm down. I know, but as a doctor, I have to look at the losses. *sighs* See what I can do to better myself. I know you do too, as Captain. *watches Jim pace*  
  
 **Kirk:** *frustrated* And aren't you always the one who tells me to have a drink and remember that this is all part of the job?  
  
 **McCoy:** *loudly* Then have one! Hell, two since I can't drink right now. *rubs temples* How 'bout we just agree we both did the best we could.  
  
 **Kirk:** *stops and glares at him* And walk away knowing that neither of us believes it? No thanks.  
  
 **McCoy:** Then what would you have us do, Jim? *rubs at the edge of his bandage again* Can't drink ourselves stupid until all the reports are filed and Admiralty is talked to. And I won't be good for much else until... *sighs and raises his hand in the air, keeping it steady for barely a minute until it starts to quiver*  
  
 **Kirk:** Until you get your needed bedrest. *walks back over* M'Benga's on shift in six hours and the Hood is sending over one of their medics to help Christine. You're officially off duty for a minimum of thirty six hours. *puts his hands on the arms of Leonard's chair and leans forward* The first eight of which will be spent in bed even if I have to sit on you to do it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* Is that a promise?  
  
 **Kirk:** Damnit Bones, what kind of a response is that?  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs* Does it matter what kind?  
  
 **Kirk:** *not moving from his leaning over* What's that supposed to mean?  
  
 **McCoy:** *smirks* Whatever you want it to mean.  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans back slightly* Bones . . . just what the fuck, man?  
  
 **McCoy:** *picks up his cane from his lap and taps it against Jim's crotch* You're in my way Jim. Rather not be here when Christine comes outta surgery.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head and stands up* I'm coming with you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *uses cane to help himself back up* If that's what ya want, Jim. *walks toward the doors, using the cane every so often for help*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows McCoy quietly, watching how he moves* How are you even still walking right now?  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks over his shoulder* Walking's easy compared to what else I had to deal with. That and sheer force of will. *takes his time heading to the turbolift after exiting sickbay*  
  
 **Kirk:** Did any of them explain their motivations to you? The ones here are being pretty quiet now.  
  
 **McCoy:** I bet they are. The ones I woke up to were too busy freaking out about my blood getting on them. Did hear from one of the scientists...Nico? I think. Something about their species needing an organ that maybe one of our crew could give. *shrugs*  
  
 **Kirk:** *frowns* Would've been nice to have been asked first before they tried to harvest our organs.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hah! That would've gone well. *enters the turbolift and leans against the wall* Don't know whether to be thankful they didn't do their research on human anatomy.  
  
 **Kirk:** If it got us out mostly alive, then I'll thank their stupidity, lack of research, and bad breath.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rubs his bandage again* Hmm. *grins at Jim* Their breath really was horrible. *pushes himself off the wall and heads out of the turbolift towards his quarters*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows, instinctively reaching out to help Leonard then pulling away again before he can help, not knowing how he'd react*  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans on his cane as he keys into his room* So how'd the bastards take over the ship?  
  
 **Kirk:** They somehow brainwashed Scotty. *shakes his head* Used him to take over all the controls while more of them stormed the bridge. I was in the can.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs hard, gripping the handle of the cane* *shakes his head as he heads towards the bed, shrugging off his coat, revealing the bandages around the entirety of his chest* So, a matter of bad timing on your part.  
  
 **Kirk:** I saw it as good considering Spock was the one they tied up. *grins* I got to run around in the Jeffries tubes thwarting them! *sneaks a good look at Leonard's bandages and sees that they aren't pure white* *worries*  
  
 **McCoy:** That woulda been a sight. *sits on the bed, rubbing his right leg* And Scotty's been checked? No lingering damage?  
  
 **Kirk:** Other than a desperate need to get drunk once off duty, he's fine. *sits on the edge of a chair* Can I get you anything?  
  
 **McCoy:** Mint Julep. Or a good hard fuck. But since both's off the table for a good long time, no Jim, nothing you can get me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* Fuck's only off the table for those eight hours. After that your body is free to partake in carnal pleasures.  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks down at his bandages and frowns* Longer depending on how the stitches heal. Another thing incompatible with humans and the Turojians? Their fuckin' medical supplies.  
  
 **Kirk:** *feels tired all of a sudden, and it shows in his voice* Lie down, Bones. You've had a shit day and need to rest.  
  
 **McCoy:** *panicked* You ain't leavin' are you?  
  
 **Kirk:** *determinedly* Didn't I say I'll sit on you if I have to? Now lie the fuck down.  
  
 **McCoy:** *scowls but is relieved* *scoots up on the bed until his feet are barely at the edge and with a sigh lies down* Happy?  
  
 **Kirk:** *glares* I said eight hours, not eight minutes. *gets up and heads to the bed* Damnit you're going to make me do everything, aren't you? *pulls the blanket up from the bottom of the bed and tugs it over Leonard*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smirks* Maybe that was my plan all along. *pulls the pillow down more*  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm so not taking off your boots.  
  
 **McCoy:** Like I care. Not like I'll be sleeping much. Or at least fully. And what will you be doing? You may not have gotten hurt but you need rest too.  
  
 **Kirk:** *ignores the question* What the hell is it going to take to get you to actually stay in that bed and sleep for a decent amount of time?  
  
 **McCoy:** Did you notice when you were down there, Jim? How cold the buildings were compared to their natural surroundings when we first arrived? *looks up at the ceiling* They weren't cold to the touch, hot actually. *frowns* But their blood? Ice cold as it splashes on you.   
  
 **Kirk:** *starts to really worry about damage other than physical* *gently* Bones? What are you talking about?  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns to his side with his back facing Jim, wincing slightly* Nevermind, Jim. *pulls the cover up more and stares at the far wall*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits on the bed next to Leonard* Don't shut down on me like that.  
  
 **McCoy:** *instinctively leans back towards Jim* Whaddya want me to say?  
  
 **Kirk:** *puts a hand on Leonard's shoulder* Exactly what's bothering you, besides your stitches, might be a nice change.  
  
 **McCoy:** Shock most likely. Rather keep working, keep my mind off it. You know I'm not good at taking orders. *grabs Jim's hand and squeezes*  
  
 **Kirk:** What can I do to help?  
  
 **McCoy:** Where you are is fine.  
  
 **Kirk:** Where I am? What do you. . . ? *sits quietly for a sec* Wait, are you saying you want me to stay here while you sleep?  
  
 **McCoy:** *rubs at his bandages* Don't think I can handle waking up in a dark room, alone at the moment.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs* Why the hell didn't you just say so? *starts taking off his boots*  
  
 **McCoy:** *ignores the question* When are you back on duty? How long before Admiralty demands some sort of explanation about what happened?  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls both feet up and sits on the bed crosslegged, facing Leonard* Already sent a quick report off while we came to get you. *determinedly* Anything else can wait while I take care of my crew.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moves to lay on his back again* Good, not looking forward to submitting my report any time soon. All still a blur at any rate. *fingers the bandage and looks up at Jim* You came quicker than I thought you would, least from the estimations you gave me.  
  
 **Kirk:** Came as fast as I could. *bites his lip* No one hurts yo-,*coughs* my crew and gets away with it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* Least we got the bastards, right? *closes his eyes for a moment* Good thing though you came when ya did. That last attack pretty much drained me. 'Nother few minutes and...  
  
 **Kirk:** *shudders* Don't even say it. No bastard creature's going to take you like that.  
  
 **McCoy:** *pats Jim's knee* That's what I always say about you.  
  
 **Kirk:** Good to know the feeling's mutual. *yawns* Now no more talking - you need your sleep.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm. Seems you need it too. *scoots inwards more, slowly* Can lie down too, yanno. *grins* I don't bite.  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns to lean against the headboard, stretching out his legs* Shouldn't. Don't want to hurt you while you rest.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Ya can't hurt me. *closes his eyes* You better not move off this bed...  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* Fine, whatever. *slides down more so that he's propped up only by the pillows and more stretched out* Now sleep, that's an order.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmmph. Aye, Captain. *shifts for a better position, nearly touching Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches Leonard sleep for a bit before eventually falling himself, head tilted on top of Leonard's*

 

~~~~

**McCoy:** *still asleep, begins to toss and turn, mumbling about the Turojians and Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *is startled awake as his pillow starts tossing* Wha? *looks around for what woke him up*  
  
 **McCoy:** *tosses more, mumbling louder* Damn aliens...Jim... *swings his arm, hitting something hard*  
  
 **Kirk:** Ouch! *rubs his side* *grabs Leonard's arm and shakes gently* Bones, wake up! Bones!  
  
 **McCoy:** *startles awake, immediately trying to pull his arm away from the hold* Get away--Jim?! *breathing heavily, looks around, remembering where he is*  
  
 **Kirk:** *soothingly* I'm right here. *starts moving his hand up and down his arm*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits up slowly, wincing* Shit, Jim. I thought... *tries to calm his breathing*  
  
 **Kirk:** I know. We're safe. *keeps moving his hand trying to offer comfort*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shakes head* No... I thought you were on the damned table instead of me. *looks at his bandages and sighs in relief*  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm not, Bones. *stops and squeezes his arm gently* I'm right here.  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns to look at Jim, giving him a once over to make sure before nodding* Didn't mean to wake you.

 **Kirk:** Don't you dare apologize for that. *sits up fully while looking at the chrono* At least you got four hours sleep.  
  
 **McCoy:** More than I thought, actually. *rubs the back of his neck* And how many did you get?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* Three, maybe?  
  
 **McCoy:** *pulls the cover off and moves to the edge of the bed* Three's not too bad, you should get a few more hours in though. Damn, where'd I put the cane?  
  
 **Kirk:** Why? *grabs him* You're not going anywhere. You need more sleep.  
  
 **McCoy:** *scowls at Jim* Two things. One, I need to redress the bandages, it's itching too much. Two, I gotta take a piss.  
  
 **Kirk:** *lets go* Fine, but then you're getting back into this bed.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sarcastically* Been a long time since someone wanted to keep me in bed. Now are you gonna just sit there or help me find my cane?  
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs* Only if you take those damn boots off when you come back to bed. *gets up and starts looking for the cane* *checks under the bed, ass in the air*  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns to make a remark but instead just watches Jim's ass wriggle in the air* *coughs* I will.  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves further under the bed, reaching* Ah HA! *leans back quickly, the cane in his hands* Found it!  
  
 **McCoy:** *quickly averts his gaze to the cane* How the hell did it get all the way under there?  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns and hands it to him* Probably rolled under off the bedside table or something. *stays kneeled on the floor, looking up at Leonard* Weren't you going to take a piss?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yes. *clears throat and heads towards the bathroom, leaning heavily on the cane* Did you find my medkit under there? Should have everything I need to redress.  
  
 **Kirk:** Is that what that was? Give me a sec and I'll grab it. *slides under again, reaching and having to wiggle a bit to get to it*  
  
 **McCoy:** *watches through the mirror as Jim wriggles again and groans before shutting the door*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls out the kit and sets it on the bed before getting up and going over to get a glass of water* *decides Leonard may need one too so gets them both one*  
  
 **McCoy:** *finishes and washes his hands while staring at himself in the mirror* *to himself* Should just fess up, Leonard. *sighs and dries his hands before walking out the bathroom*  
  
 **Kirk:** *heads back toward the bed* Got you a glass of water. Figured you could use one.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods* Thanks. *sits back down on the bed* Think I'll need it after redressing. *gives Jim a soft smile* *lays the cane on the bed and opens the medkit, pulling out bandages and healing cream*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands awkwardly to the side giving him room to work* Can I help with anything?  
  
 **McCoy:** *begins slowly unwrapping the bandages, making a face* Get the bin so I can toss the old bandages? And I'll need help with the cream in a bit.  
  
 **Kirk:** 'kay. *grabs the bin and brings it over just as Leonard is finishing unwrapping* Shit Bones, what the hell were you doing working when you were cut up that much?  
  
 **McCoy:** *tosses the bandages in the bin and looks down to see how much has healed* *mutters* Definitely minor scarring. *looks at Jim* Told ya, didn't want to think about it, had to keep working. *pulls a pair of gloves out of the kit and hands them to Jim* Put these on.  
  
 **Kirk:** *does so automatically, barely looking away from Leonard's chest* *bites his lower lip and doesn't say anymore, not trusting himself*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hands the cream to Jim and twists so his back is exposed* *distantly* Better to apply on the burn first as it should be healing nicely, then if ya don't mind, apply generously to the cuts.  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly, hands not moving* I'm not going to want to read this report, am I?  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks at Jim sympathetically* No, Jim. And definitely not while you still have access to the prisoners, I think.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits on the edge of the bed, his legs not able to hold his weight with their shaking* How the hell do you do this?  
  
 **McCoy:** Do what? *concerned* You okay?  
  
 **Kirk:** *gestures to Leonard's body* This. See me all banged up all the time and still manage to. . .  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a moment to understand* Cause I know if I don't, nine times out of ten, you'll die. The only thing I  _can_  do is keep doing my job. I'm good at it, compartmentalizing my feelings and doing what needs to be done.  
  
 **Kirk:** *squirts some cream onto his hand and starts rubbing it onto Leonard's burn* I just realized I suck ass at it.  
  
 **McCoy:** *hisses slightly at the touch* Whaddya mean? Saved the ship and got us rescued. Think ya did a pretty good job there, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* I didn't really hide my feelings while doing it. *rubs the cream in slow circles*  
  
 **McCoy:** Your allowed to be angry, or worried even. *moans slightly, feeling the cream and finding the touch soothing* We all can't be like Spock, thankfully.  
  
 **Kirk:** *squirts some more cream before moving around and covering more of Leonard's back* If it was just that it wouldn't be anything different than it normally is. *bites his lip when he realizes what he just said*  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans into Jim's touch, unsure if he's understanding right* I see... Enough to report you were ah... emotionally compromised?  
  
 **Kirk:** *grunts softly, massaging with his fingers a little as he keeps adding cream*  
  
 **McCoy:** *relaxes more into the massaging* As good as that feels, don't use all the cream just for my back. *wonders if his tired brain is projecting a bit*  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes out a healthy squirt before passing the cream back up* Why don't you start on your front while I finish back here?  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes out another glove and pulls it on before squirting a small amount onto his fingers* *tentatively touches the stitching by his sternum and winces* Damn, still sensitive... *carefully starts rubbing it in*  
  
 **Kirk:** So don't do this? *teasingly rubs his finger along one of the marks, hard enough to make it tingle but not really hurt*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers at the sensation, biting his lip to not make a noise* Funny. *slowly begins rubbing again*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves his hands lower, still massaging but out of cream* How often are you going to have to do this?  
  
 **McCoy:** For my back, this should be the only time. *adding more cream, rubs upward slowly* Most likely one to two more times for the stitches. Not healing as fast as Christine and I hoped. *moans slightly as Jim massages a knot out*  
  
 **Kirk:** *hands still for a second as Leonard moans, finally realizing what he's been doing instinctively* *shrugs then keeps going, not going to make a big deal out of it if he doesn't* How about the leg?  
  
 **McCoy:** Won't be able to do any runnin' for a while, which I really don't mind. Hoping I won't need a reason to run any time soon. On the cane for another day. *leans back more into Jim's fingers*  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly teasing* So no chasing me around the ship with a hypospray? *moves his hands to the sides, working on the tension in Leonard's hips*  
  
 **McCoy:** *holds his breath for a moment, reveling at where Jim's hands moved* *licks his lips* Hah, that won't stop me from chasin' ya.  
  
 **Kirk:** *bites his lips before his instinctual answer of "promise?" slips out* I'll just have to make sure I run faster, then. *realizes his finger tips had slipped under Leonard's waistband and pulls them back out*  
  
 **McCoy:** *feels the movement and shivers again* Don't know why you're so afraid of a slight prick. *grins to himself* *realizes his gloved hand is shaking a bit* Can't do this, Jim. You're gonna have to finish.  
  
 **Kirk:** Not slight pricks I'm afraid of. *pulls his hands back and moves around to sit at Leonard's front* It's always the big ones that hurt more. *picks up the cream but hesitates to do more*  
  
 **McCoy:** It's all right, Jim. Looks worse than it is. *chuckles darkly* Feels worse actually, but the cream will help. Ain't gonna break.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs and bites his lip again* Okay then, lie down.  
  
 **McCoy:** *lies down, using his arms to support his head*  
  
 **Kirk:** *squirts more cream onto his hand and very tentatively starts working on Leonard's chest* *tucks his tongue out slowly as he concentrates on being gentle and thorough*  
  
 **McCoy:** *winces every so often, eyes slightly fixated on Jim's mouth* *concentrates on breathing evenly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lightens his touch with every wince, moving his hands again in the slow circles he'd used on Leonard's back* *starts moving his hands further up, now working on the marks closer to Leonard's pectorals*  
  
 **McCoy:** *closes his eyes as the sensations go from painful to pleasing* *jokingly* If this Captaining thing doesn't work out, you'd make it as a masseuse, I think.  
  
 **Kirk:** Been told before I've got strong hands. *smiles and looks at Leonard* You yourself've made comments about my fingers.  
  
 **McCoy:** *licks his lips as he opens his eyes again to look back at Jim* You're right about that.  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves his hands up to massage at Leonard's shoulders a little* Is this helping at all?  
  
 **McCoy:** Have I complained yet? *moves his arms from behind his head to his sides to relax his shoulders more* Helpin' a lot.  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm glad. *massages a bit more* Okay, sit up again so I can do your back a bit more and get you wrapped up.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits up* Thanks for this, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* Nothing you wouldn't do for me. Now get those bandages ready while I clean up your back a bit. *shifts around again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and begins measuring out the bandages, laying them on his lap* *grabs the liquid tape from the kit*  
  
 **Kirk:** *does a quick cream again on all of Leonard's back to replace what lying down had wiped off* *pulls off his gloves* Okay, anything else I can do?  
  
 **McCoy:** *places a strip low on his abdomen* Hold the piece right there while I wrap.  
  
 **Kirk:** *wraps his arm around Leonard and holds it* Like this?  
  
 **McCoy:** *sucks in a breath* Yeah... *slowly begins wrapping, making sure it's a tight hold*  
  
 **Kirk:** *carefully doesn't move, keeping tension on the spot until Leonard nods for him to let go*  
  
 **McCoy:** *finishes with the last bit ending at his side* Gonna need you to make a line with the liquid tape underneath the edge here. Bottom should be secure now.  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Leonard's instructions, the tongue again sticking out as he concentrates*  
  
 **McCoy:** *presses the bandage tight until he's sure the tape will hold* *sees Jim's still paying attention to where the bandage ends, tongue still out and groans before leaning forward and capturing Jim's tongue with his lips*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls back slightly* *confusedly* Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** Damnit, Jim. *grabs Jim's face and pulls him forward for a better kiss*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back, a hand on Leonard's shoulder* *once up for air* Wha-? Whe-? Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *closes eyes briefly* God, that felt good. *looks at Jim, smilingly slightly* Yeah?  
  
 **Kirk:** *raises an eyebrow* Just how drugged up still are you?  
  
 **McCoy:** Christine thought I'd sleep the entire time. Drugs wore off about a half hour ago. *matches Jim's eyebrow raise* If I was still drugged up, I would've been more forward.  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* How long?  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks away* Since I agreed to officially become your CMO.  
  
 **Kirk:** We're both idiots. *leans forward to kiss him again* Second year, for me.  
  
 **McCoy:** Damn, really? *kisses Jim deeper and longer* We coulda been doing this and more since then? *grins* Real idiots.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shifts his hands and feels the bandages* *strongly* We aren't doing anything more right now. You need your sleep.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* I know that Jim. Wouldn't be able to enjoy it much anyways if we tried now. Though, not sure if I want to try sleep again...  
  
 **Kirk:** Lie down. *kisses Leonard's forehead* I'm not going anywhere, promise.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles and nods* All right. *takes off his boots and puts everything else back into the medkit before sliding it down to the floor* *gets under the covers this time, but stays sitting until Jim joins him*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tucks himself under the covers and props himself onto his side, one arm holding up his head to look at Leonard*  
  
 **McCoy:** *grabs the glass of water on the night stand and drinks a third before setting it back down and finally lying down* What...Why, actually, did ya never say anything before? *turns his head towards Jim*   
  
 **Kirk:** And fuck up my first real friendship? *sighs* I wasn't about to go screwing up something good, Bones.   
  
 **McCoy:** *stares* Ya think I would've freaked out or something? If you really believed in our friendship, you should've known it'd take more than that. *turns so he's fully facing Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm always taking risks. *pauses* This was one time I wasn't willing to jeopardize anything by making that leap. I didn't think I had a chance at all so why risk losing the best part of my life?  
  
 **McCoy:** Jim... *lays a hand against Jim's cheek* Even if I wasn't interested, and I can't guarantee whether I would have been back then, we would've gotten through it and I would still be your friend, no matter what. *pulls Jim down for a soft kiss*  
  
 **Kirk:** So why didn't you say anything? *trails a finger along Leonard's chest, drawing random patterns* I wasn't the only one keeping quiet.  
  
 **McCoy:** I admit, I was a bit scared at first. Think the shock of actually being willing and wanting to go into space with you threw me for while. *moans slightly at Jim's touch* Then it was just a matter of timing. Didn't know when would be right, and to either try wooing you like I would anyone else or just straight out say it.  
  
 **Kirk:** *snorts with laughter* Wooing?  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* Got a problem with that? It's how it's done in the South.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* Nothing against the actions, just the word. Thought it went out of conversation a few centuries ago.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Maybe where you grew up. *drawls* But in Georgia, we like ta keep to the old ways and sayin's.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shivers slightly* You're not allowed to do that with your voice around anyone but me, ever again. That's an order.  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs and kisses along Jim's jaw before drawling in his ear* As you wish, my Captain.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shivers again* This isn't getting you to sleep.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins against Jim's ear* Observant. *kisses his ear* Just tryin' to relax.  
  
 **Kirk:** *stops tracing patterns and lays his hand flat on Leonard's chest* It was that bad?  
  
 **McCoy:** *lowers his head into Jim's neck, taking in a deep breath* Yeah, it was. *wraps an arm around Jim* Exhaustion's the only reason I fell asleep the first time.  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds Leonard close* Did you want me to call and get you a sleeping drug?  
  
 **McCoy:** *considers it and shakes his head* Right now, you're all I want. *hooks his good leg over Jim's* Just like this.  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm not going anywhere. *hears his comm ring* Shit.  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and pulls his upper body away* Better answer that.  
  
 **Kirk:** *groans* Sometimes being captain sucks. *flips it open* Kirk here.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grumbles to himself*   
  
 **Spock:** I'm sorry to be disturbing you, Captain, however one of the prisoners is willing to talk now.   
  
 **Kirk:** Is my presence required or can you handle it?   
  
 **Spock:** The problem, Captain, is that the prisoner is requesting to speak with Dr. McCoy only.   
  
 **McCoy:** *stiffens and stares at Jim*   
  
 **Kirk:** *angrily* No, that won't be happening. *reaches over to grab Leonard's hand*   
  
 **Spock:** Understood, Captain. Also, U.S.S Hood will be here in 3.25 hours and Captain Samuels has requested to speak with you upon arrival.   
  
 **McCoy:** *squeezes Jim's hand*   
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs* Okay. I'll be on the bridge in three so we can greet her together. As for the prisoner, tell the thing that under no circumstances will they be allowed to hurt a member of my crew again, even with words.  
  
 **Spock:** Very good. Have a good rest, Captain. Spock Out.   
  
 **McCoy:** *waits until he's sure the comm link is closed* Why in damnation did it want to talk to me?! *rubs his temples in frustration*   
  
 **Kirk:** I don't know, but I won't let it. *pulls Leonard close again* And as impossible as I know it is now, we need to get you some more sleep.   
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs* But if we can finally understand why the fuck this all went down, Jim...   
  
 **Kirk:** As captain I know you're right. But . . .   
  
 **McCoy:** *mumbles* You don't want me to go through it... *pulls Jim tighter against him*   
  
 **Kirk:** *softly* See? Completely emotionally compromised.   
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses Jim deeply* We'll figure something out. After s'more sleep for the both of us.   
  
 **Kirk:** You going to be able to sleep? *runs his hand gently up and down Leonard's arm*   
  
 **McCoy:** Need to try. *smirks* Maybe a bit more distraction? *licks his lips before giving Jim a quick kiss* Tell me, Jim. What got ya interested in an old grump like me?   
  
 **Kirk:** *pokes him* Now you're just fishing for flattery. And you aren't old.   
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* What if I am? No harm wantin' to know.   
  
 **Kirk:** Your ego that low? *kisses him again* That low that you need me to tell you that you're smart, sexy, and hot as hell?   
  
 **McCoy:** We can't all have egos as big as you, Jim. *pulls Jim closer with his leg* Wonder if we should get your head checked. Hot, really? *rolls his eyes*   
  
 **Kirk:** You asked. Not my fault if you don't believe the answer. *kisses on Leonard's shoulder* And my ego isn't big, it's healthy.   
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Right. *winces as his chest aches and turns to lay on his back*   
  
 **Kirk:** *shifts over to lay his head on Leonard's shoulder gently* No more laughing.   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* Stop makin' me laugh, then. *kisses the top of Jim's head* Glad I decided to kiss ya. *plays with Jim's hair*   
  
 **Kirk:** Me too. *pauses* Although I still think there were some leftover meds involved.   
  
 **McCoy:** Might've been some lingering. Don't mean I didn't want this. If it wasn't at that instant, it would've been soon. After what happened, couldn't hold off tellin' you anymore.   
  
 **Kirk:** *grins up at him* That mean you find me irresistible?   
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Thought you were supposed to stop makin' me laugh. *grins back* If you're good, when I'm well I'll show you how irresistible you can be.   
  
 **Kirk:** And if I'm bad?  
  
 **McCoy:** *drawls* You'll have to wait to find out. *pinches Jim on his side*   
  
 **Kirk:** *shivers then yawns* You not getting tired again yet?   
  
 **McCoy:** *shifts and sighs* Almost. *pulls Jim snug against him* Wake me when you go? *lays his head against Jim's*   
  
 **Kirk:** 'kay. *yawns again* And if you get nightmares once I'm gone you'll comm me, okay?   
  
 **McCoy:** Promise, Jim. *kisses his head again, taking comfort* Sleep well. *closes eyes*   
  
 **Kirk:** You too, Bones. *begins softly snuffling*   
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles and listens for a few minutes before finally dozing off* 

 

~~~~

  **Kirk:** *wakes up and stretches, looking at the chrono* *realizes he has 5 minutes to get to the bridge* Crap. *looks at Leonard and really doesn't want to wake him up*   
  
 **McCoy:** *senses movement and holds tighter, still asleep* Mmm...   
  
 **Kirk:** *cups Leonard's cheek* *quietly* Bones, I've gotta go.   
  
 **McCoy:** *eyes flutter open, leaning into the touch* Huh? *blinks and lets go of Jim*   
  
 **Kirk:** I've gotta get to the bridge. *kisses his forehead* You go back to sleep, okay?   
  
 **McCoy:** *clears throat* Right... Should wash up 'fore you go tho. And fix yer hair. *closes eyes* I'll be here.   
  
 **Kirk:** I'll be back, promise. *slips out of bed and checks a mirror, deciding that yeah, Leonard was right and he really needed to clean up first* *does so then pulls on his boots and dashes to the bridge, arriving only two minutes late*   
  
 **Spock:** *nods to the Captain, taking in the small details of disarray and raises an eyebrow* Despite being two minutes late, Captain, we have not yet been hailed.   
  
 **Kirk:** Thank you Spock. Shall we proceed to the transporter room in anticipation?   
  
 **Spock:** After you, Captain. *follows the captain into the turbolift* How is the doctor faring?   
  
 **Kirk:** Physically he's going to heal well in a few days.   
  
 **Spock:** *nods* I've observed from previous experiences, like you, the doctor is rather resilient. However, after reading the preliminary report from Nurse Chapel and Dr. M'Benga, I am concerned for his mental well being.   
  
 **Kirk:** *looks sideways at Spock* Because?   
  
 **Spock:** Captain, has Doctor McCoy debriefed you in regards to his time on Turoja? *raises an eyebrow*   
  
 **Kirk:** Only to the matter of his physical injuries. *exits the lift as the doors open* I was more worried about him getting rest than asking for his report.   
  
 **Spock:** I suggest, Captain, that you have further discourse with Doctor McCoy. But I am relieved he is getting the rest he needs. *stays side by side with the Captain as they walk towards the transporter room*   
  
 **Kirk:** *rolls his eyes* I plan to as soon as I feel he is strong enough to have the discussion, Spock. But I'm not making the man relive it when it is already giving him nightmares. *walks into the transporter room* Scotty, any word from the other ship, yet?   
  
 **Scotty:** Aye, Captain. They should be beaming in jus' a few minutes. *nods and smiles to both men*   
  
 **Spock:** *so only Jim can hear* I'm sorry to hear that Captain.   
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* I assume I don't have to ask that that doesn't leave between us. *to Scotty* Is anyone coming aboard with their captain?   
  
 **Spock:** Of course not.   
  
 **Scotty:** A doctor and their head of security, Captain. *sees the signal and starts working on the controls to receive the three guests*   
  
 **Kirk:** *waits for them to beam aboard* Welcome Captain. Doctor. Officer. *takes a step forward* I'm Captain James T. Kirk and this is my first officer, Commander Spock.   
  
 **Scotty:** *quietly waves from behind the Captain and Spock*   
  
 **Samuels:** *polite smile* Thank you Captain Kirk, *shakes Jim's hand as she steps off the platform* Commander Spock. *nods and turns to her left* This is Dr. Reynolds and my head of security, Lt. Kree, and I'm Captain Julia Samuels. Wish we could have met under better circumstances.   
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* As do I. Thank you for coming to our aid, it was more than appreciated.   
  
 **Samuels:** Captains must stick together. *her face softens* How are your crew that were on the surface?   
  
 **Spock:** We only had one casualty on the planet and only two major injuries. They are all currently recuperating.   
  
 **Scotty:** Aye, we were lucky on that account.   
  
 **Reynolds:** *steps down from the platform* With your permission, Captain Kirk, I'd like to look over the medical reports and see if your medical staff needs any additional assistance? Heard both your main doctors were down there.   
  
 **Kirk:** That would be greatly appreciated. Our Chief Medical Officer is currently relieved from duty and our head nurse has her hands full. Can I escort you to our sickbay or would you rather some refreshment before starting?   
  
 **Reynolds:** Thank you but I'd rather get to work as soon as possible.   
  
 **Samuels:** *smiles* I'm sure if your Chief Medical Officer is like ours, they don't know the meaning of resting.   
  
 **Scotty:** *chuckles* Aye, that sounds like Dr. McCoy all right.   
  
 **Kirk:** Captain, would you care to come with us to sickbay?   
  
 **Samuels:** That would be fine. Lead the way.   
  
 **Spock:** *waits until everyone else files out and takes the rear*   
  
 **Scotty:** *waves at their retreating backs*   
  
 **Kree:** How many were you able to capture alive? Have any of them talked?   
  
 **Spock:** We have three captured, and one is willing to talk but only to one member of our crew who is currently not able to be in an interrogation situation.   
  
 **Kirk:** It hasn't yet been decided if we will meet the creature's demands to speak to the crewmember.   
  
 **Samuels:** *nods* It is a tricky situation. Was the crewmember in contact with the prisoner?   
  
 **Spock:** No, he was on the surface.   
  
 **Kree:** Maybe an outside perspective would help? How much have you learned?   
  
 **Spock:** We still haven't ascertained the purpose of the Turojians taking over the ship, however, we do know they were beginning to experiment on the crew that was on the surface.  
  
 **Kirk:** *shudders reflexively, remembering the scars on Leonard and thinking about what Spock had said* *puts a hand to his stomach starting to feel sick* Doctor McCoy learned that they are allergic to human blood, and Spock came to a synopsis about their reactions to saliva.  
  
 **Reynolds:** Fascinating. *lost in thought* Of course, terrible, I'm sure that this wasn't found out through normal means.   
  
 **Samuels:** I can't believe the Turojians would have the gall to try this with the Federation.   
  
 **Kree:** They could've been desperate.   
  
 **Spock:** *notices the movement of the Captain and files it away for later* I believe we are at our destination.  
  
 **Kirk:** *still holding a hand to his stomach but trying to put a smile on his face* I'll introduce you to Christine Chapel, our head nurse. She'll still be in charge right now until Doctor M'Benga comes back on shift in an hour.  
  
 **Reynolds:** *nods* 

 **Chapel:** *hears the doors swoosh open and looks up from her PADD* *frowns first at the Captain before noticing the others and puts on a professional smile* Captain, good to see you.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* Hello Christine. I want to introduce you to your new godsend. This is Captain Samuels from the Hood, with her Chief Medical Officer and Chief of Security. Doctor Reynolds has volunteered to help us out here since we're so short staffed.  
  
 **Chapel:** *breaks into a real smile* That does sound heavenly. Thank you, very much!

 **Reynolds:** My pleasure. I'm sure you're ready for a much needed break. I'd like to look over the records so far and any patients that still need tending to.  
  
 **Chapel:** Excellent! I have all the records in the office. *looks at Kirk* Captain, when you get a chance, I'd like to have a word? *leads Reynolds towards the Doctor's Office*   
  
 **Samuels:** *looks around* A fine Sickbay for Starfleet's flagship. *smiles*  
  
 **Kirk:** We're very proud of it. Doctor McCoy runs a tight ship here and has a top notch staff to support him. *looks at Spock* Commander, perhaps you would like to show the Captain the bridge while I wait to talk to Nurse Chapel?  
  
 **Spock:** Certainly Captain. *turns to Captain Samuels and gestures* Captain?   
  
 **Samuels:** Thank you, Commander Spock. *smiles once more at Jim before walking out with Kree and Spock in tow*   
  
 **Chapel:** *comes out of the office and walks quickly towards Jim with a PADD in her hand waving it around* Did you sign off on this, Captain?  
  
 **Kirk:** *quirks a brow* On what? I haven't signed anything for hours. Been sleeping, mostly.  
  
 **Chapel:** When you came back from the surface, of course! *realizes suddenly* He would doctor one wouldn't he.... *hands the PADD over showing a sign of release from sickbay* Permission to maim McCoy when he's 100% again?  
  
 **Kirk:** *swears* Granted. Right after I do it. *takes a breath, then speaks more calmly* I've gotten him to get some sleep, about three hours then at least another three before I left the room. He's changed the bandages once and applied a cream that required gloves. Is there anything else he should be doing?  
  
 **Chapel:** You were able to get him to sleep without medication? That's good at least. *sighs* He's also doing what he's supposed to. *seriously* Main reason he wasn't supposed to leave, Captain, is that he needs to be under observation. I couldn't do much while I worked on Dr. Borine but he busied himself with Sulu so that was fine.  
  
 **Kirk:** *slightly fearful* Observation for what, exactly?  
  
 **Chapel:** *bites her lip* For his state of mind. Psychology is not my field, that's both McCoy and M'Benga's department. The first 24 hours are important.  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* He woke up with a nightmare before. Took me a while to calm him down.  
  
 **Chapel:** *nods* Not unexpected. Any extreme change of behavior? Especially any negative behavior?  
  
 **Kirk:** Not negative, no. *pauses* Just a bit more . . . brave? Uninhibited?  
  
 **Chapel:** Hmm... Uninhibited? That's not too far off the mark. I just don't think he should be left alone for too long.  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* Understood. I'll go check on him now, then, and leave Spock to deal with Captain Samuels. *pulls out his comm* Is there anything else I should know or be watching for?  
  
 **Chapel:** Just keep him off his feet. That leg won't heal quickly if he keeps straining it. He'll need to talk about it eventually, Captain, and I doubt there's anyone else other than you he'd be willing to have listen. Not saying to push or anything, but keep that in mind. *tilts her head* At the same time, don't let him dwell too much on it.  
  
 **Kirk:** He's gotten some good news today, too. That was helping him, I think. *opens his comm before Christine can ask what that was* Kirk to Spock.  
  
 **Spock:** Yes Captain?  
  
 **Kirk:** I've been pulled off of duty for the rest of the day barring any emergencies. Please let Captain Samuels know I'll meet with her in the morning and provide her whatever she and her staff need.  
  
 **Spock:** Understood, sir. And Captain?  
  
 **Kirk:** Yes Spock?  
  
 **Spock:** Take care of him for all of us.  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles as he sighs* Will do, Spock. Kirk out.  
  
 **Chapel:** *smirks* You two finally...?  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks at her, startled* Shit, were we that obvious? And yeah, uninhibited, remember?  
  
 **Chapel:** *chuckles* I think you two were the only ones that didn't know about the other. *takes the PADD back and heads towards the office* *over her shoulder, grinning* Nothing too strenuous for another day.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs* Wasn't planning on it. *turns to go and head back to Leonard's room, taking the fastest route possible*  
  
 **McCoy:** *is on the other side of the ship, talking to himself* All ya gotta do, Leonard is walk down this hall into the brig. Get it over with. *leans against the corridor wall, gripping the cane*  
  
 **Kirk:** *steps into Leonard's rooms and sees the bed empty* Bones? *looks to the bathroom and sees it empty as well* Shit. Computer, location of Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy.  
  
 **Computer:** Doctor McCoy is currently stationary in corridor AC-10.  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts running in that direction, knowing exactly where that hallway leads*  
  
 **McCoy:** *closes his eyes and considers returning to his room, but a memory from earlier flashes through his mind* Damn it. Need to know. *takes a few deep breaths*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns the corner and sees McCoy standing a little way away* Bones!  
  
 **McCoy:** *startles and looks at Jim* Shouldn't ya be with the Captain?  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm off for the rest of the day. *glares at him as he stops beside him* Shouldn't  _you_  be in bed? Or even better, Sickbay, since you forged my signature?  
  
 **McCoy:** Talked to Christine, did ya? *pushes off the wall and leans on the cane* If I really needed to be in Sickbay, she would've sent an orderly after me when she found out.  
  
 **Kirk:** She only didn't because she figured I was with you. So now, are you going to explain to me what the fuck you're doing out of bed?  
  
 **McCoy:** Woke up again, couldn't sleep, decided to go on a walk.  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks him flatly in the eyes* Bullshit. I know exactly what's down this corridor.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* Oh? Enlighten me.  
  
 **Kirk:** Don't play games, Bones. *seems to lose all his energy* Just, talk to me? Not as your captain, but as your friend. Your . . . your whatever we are now.  
  
 **McCoy:** *looks down the corridor* I was fine for a while, Jim, while you were gone. Keep seeing it, Jim. Seeing myself, or worse, you, strapped to the table... *distantly* Almost like a frog in a science class.   
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls him into an embrace* You're here now, you're safe. I'm safe. They can't hurt either of us now.

 **McCoy:** Why...Why me. Why us? What the hell were they looking for? *drops his cane*  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds him closer* We'll find out. Don't worry. And then they'll be punished.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs and wraps an arm around Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Come on, let's get you back to bed, okay? We can curl up and read or watch vids or something.  
  
 **McCoy:** All right. *nods* All right. *pulls away slowly from Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *bends to pick up the cane and hands it to Leonard* You're supposed to be staying off your feet. Want me to get Scotty to beam us?  
  
 **McCoy:** No thanks. I can manage it back to my room. *uses the cane more than before while walking towards his quarters*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stays close, keeping an arm around Leonard's waist* So the Chief Doc from the Hood is here now, helping out in your sickbay. Christine showed him the ropes before she ended her shift.  
  
 **McCoy:** A Reynolds right? Read his works before, good man. *puts more weight onto Jim* Glad that Christine's getting a much needed rest.  
  
 **Kirk:** And M'Benga's back on shift now, too. So you don't have to worry about anything at all workwise.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nod* Except I will have to give a report eventually. *winces slightly as his muscle tenses*  
  
 **Kirk:** When you're ready. *rubs Leonard's side to try and soothe him*  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and sighs* How's the Captain from Hood?  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Sexy and competent, just how I like 'em.   
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles and shakes his head* *pauses and kisses Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back happily* See? Sexy and competent is exactly how I like them.  
  
 **McCoy:** Flatterer. *smiles and keeps on going quietly till they get to his room*  
  
 **Kirk:** *helps get him to the bed* Anything I can get you before we settle in?  
  
 **McCoy:** *begins taking off his boots* Think I'm *stomach growls* fine...  
  
 **Kirk:** Bullshit. *worriedly* When was the last time you ate, anyway? Certainly not since you got back on the ship.  
  
 **McCoy:** *quietly* Nutrient shot from Chapel but haven't had anything since the drugged food.  
  
 **Kirk:** *walks over to the replicator* Then you're going to have to eat. Something simple. Soup? A sandwich?  
  
 **McCoy:** Soup. *scoots into the bed and under the covers*  
  
 **Kirk:** Soup it is. *orders a bowl of hearty minestrone for Leonard and a chicken sandwich for himself* What to drink, and don't say bourbon.  
  
 **McCoy:** Mint Julep. *smirks*  
  
 **Kirk:** Hardy har har. *goes and gets water for them both as a punishment before setting the glasses on the tray with the food and bringing it over*  
  
 **McCoy:** So tequila? *raises an eyebrow, smiling*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins at Leonard as he sets down the tray* I like seeing that smile on your face.  
  
 **McCoy:** *rolls his eyes* Only for you, Jim. *takes his glass and drinks*  
  
 **Kirk:** Not true. *pokes him in the shoulder* You smile at your tricorder the same way. *sits on the bed next to Leonard and grabs the plate with his sandwich on it*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sets the glass down and picks up the bowl, taking a good whiff of the minestrone* Mmm... Doubt it's the same smile, Jim. Certainly don't wanna screw my tricorder. *blows on a spoonful before taking a tentative sip*  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughing* Well that's a good thing to know. I admit I've wondered occasionally about your hyposprays, though.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow but says nothing, instead digging into his soup*  
  
 **Kirk:** *bites into his sandwich* *talks with his mouth somewhat full* You have to admit you're kinda attached to the things.  
  
 **McCoy:** Swallow before you talk Jim. *takes a few more spoonfuls* I'm attached to them because you're constantly in need of 'em.  
  
 **Kirk:** *swallows then sticks out his tongue* Not my fault Starfleet wants to kill me.  
  
 **McCoy:** *careful of his soup, leans forward and kisses Jim quickly* Stop teasin' me with yer tongue.  
  
 **Kirk:** You may regret making that order. *grins before taking another bite*

 **McCoy:** *shakes his head and goes back to his soup* Is there any other news? Surprisingly didn't encounter anyone on my walk.  
  
 **Kirk:** Initial reports from people have started coming in on what happened. Other than that I haven't heard anything. *shrugs* Haven't been out of the room here enough to hear much, though.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and silently has more of his soup*  
  
 **Kirk:** *finishes his sandwich and grabs his water* You mind if I borrow your PADD? Spock said there were a couple things I needed to review so I could spend the rest of the day here.  
  
 **McCoy:** Sure, believe I left it on my desk. *places his bowl back on the tray and grabs his glass again but simply holds on to it* How is the hob-goblin?  
  
 **Kirk:** *drains his water then goes to get the PADD* He's healed completely. Which is good since he's the one entertaining Captain Samuels for me right now. *turns on the PADD and starts switching over to his overrides as he sits on the edge of the desk*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm... That's good. He can be a pain sometimes, and don't ever tell him I said this or I'll hypo you so hard, but was worried about him when you said he came in contact with them. *takes a sip of his water and settles into the bed, idly rubbing at his bandages again*  
  
 **Kirk:** He's worried about you, too. *pulls up M'Benga's initial report and starts reading* *resists curling up into a ball but can't stop his face from showing some of his emotions as he reads*  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts and finishes off his water* Bet it took a lot of words for him to get the meaning across. *looks up at Jim and frowns* Something wrong, Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head* Nothing I can't handle. *doesn't look up but keeps reading*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* That's not saying much, you can handle a lot. *places the empty glass on the nightstand, wincing slightly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *suddenly falters and almost drops the PADD, barely catching it in time* *looks quickly at Leonard then looks away, pretending to look at the PADD but actually staring at the floor*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits up more and leans forward* Jim, what the hell are you reading? *dawns on him what would still be important to review* Damn it... *looks down at his lap, eyes closing as he tries not to panic*  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah. *looks up and sees Leonard's reactions* Shit. *drops the PADD on the desk and quickly moves to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around Leonard's back* You're here now. Breathe, just keep breathing.  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes a few deep breaths* So you know it all now... *tenses slightly*  
  
 **Kirk:** Not all. *rubs his back* I can't unless you tell me. And I'm not going to force you.  
  
 **McCoy:** Fuck, Jim. I can't. Not yet. *rubs at his bandages again*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves his hand to still Leonard's* And I'm not asking you to. You're off of work until you're mentally ready to deal with it. *softly* And that means until you file the report. But you're going to take your time doing it and Starfleet can bite my ass if they disagree.  
  
 **McCoy:** Great, what I really want. A forced vacation. *groans and lays down* What if I can't, Jim? God forbid, even weeks later? I'll be no good to you.  
  
 **Kirk:** We'll get you healthy again. *silently rubs Leonard's back for a minute* Samuels has a ship counselor, Betazoid I think. I could ask for a temporary transfer if you think it'd help. You aren't the only one who's going to need to talk and you can't exactly help others right now.  
  
 **McCoy:** Yes, that'd be good. I know Dr. Borine's going to need it. *settles more into the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** I'll ask right now so we can get the red tape started. *reaches over and grabs his comm* Kirk to Captain Samuels, are you still on ship?  
  
 **Samuels:** I am, Captain. Was just preparing to beam back.  
  
 **Kirk:** I was wondering if we could ask one more favor of your crew.  
  
 **Samuels:** That depends on if we can provide. What were you thinking?  
  
 **Kirk:** Your counsellor. Could a short-term transfer be arranged? Doctor McCoy is ours here and under the circumstances . . .   
  
 **Samuels:** Shouldn't be a problem. She's currently off-shift but can beam aboard at the next rotation if that's acceptable?  
  
 **Kirk:** That sounds perfect. Thank you again, for everything.  
  
 **Samuels:** Anytime, Captain Kirk. Now go take care of your doctor.  
  
 **Kirk:** *laughs* I see word still spreads fast on my ship.  
  
 **Samuels:** On any ship. Congratulations, Captain. I'll beam over again tomorrow with Lt. Walker.  
  
 **Kirk:** See you then. Kirk out.  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans into a pillow* That didn't take long at all. *turns to Jim* She has a nice voice.  
  
 **Kirk:** Didn't realize, but yes, she does. *sets his comm down on the bedside table and stretches out next to Bones* She's been a big help through all of this, too.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm. *looks at Jim's chest, seeing the muscles underneath his shirt and begins tracing them with his fingers*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles* That won't exactly lead to you doing more resting.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* I'm the doctor, I'll let you know what's resting and what's not. *lays his hand on Jim's side, thumb stroking*  
  
 **Kirk:** Oh, and what else qualifies as resting? *leans up and kisses him* Does this?  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, yes. *kisses back, eagerly* Very essential to resting. *slips his hand under Jim's shirt and moves up his side, ghosting his fingers over skin*  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls back for a moment, yanking both his shirts off before coming back to kiss Leonard again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans into the kiss, hand exploring all the exposed skin*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves to kiss at Leonard's neck, his own hands roaming*  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers at Jim's touch, rubbing his cheek against Jim's* *pulls Jim closer to him, enjoying the warmth coming from him*  
  
 **Kirk:** *nips at Leonard's neck then chuckles* I probably shouldn't be leaving you more marks right now, should I?  
  
 **McCoy:** *whispers into Jim's ear* I'd rather have your marks all over me, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses him behind his ear* I'll wait until I can have a clean canvas to make my work of art.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans at the kiss* *softly* It may still have permanent defects....  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls back and looks Leonard in the eye* Please don't tell me you think that'd make any difference to me whatsoever.  
  
 **McCoy:** Don't know. Don't even know how I feel about keeping a reminder of this.   
  
 **Kirk:** *eyes snapping* Don't even think that it'd make any difference to me. The only reason I'd care at all is because of how you deal with them.  
  
 **McCoy:** Thank ya, Jim. *leans forehead against Jim's* I'll prolly be wantin' more flattery than I'd normally ask. *smiles softly*  
  
 **Kirk:** Well since you never ask for any, that's not hard. *runs a hand through Leonard's hair* You know I'm here for you, right?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah, I do. Glad for it. *runs his hand up and down Jim's side appreciatively*   
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs happily over the touch* *sadly* I really do need to sign off on that paperwork.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods* Okay. *turns away onto his back*  
  
 **Kirk:** *drops a kiss on Leonard's shoulder before going back to the PADD and reading, his face occasionally showing how much he didn't like his reading material*   
  
 **McCoy:** *closes his eyes* I'll have to also write the report for Borine as he was barely conscious throughout the whole ordeal. Any updates regarding his status?  
  
 **Kirk:** Last I heard he was still unconscious. *taps his PADD* Hmmm, last medical report here shows that he's still out.  
  
 **McCoy:** Probably will be for at least another fourteen hours. Denobulans are more resilient than we are but his body's probably taking the chance to have a full sleeping cycle.  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up* And why aren't we?  
  
 **McCoy:** Because our bodies aren't strained enough to shut down on their own, mind's still strong enough to care. Food helped, though.  
  
 **Kirk:** I'm glad. *finishes up his PADD work and logs out, setting it aside* So since you can't sleep and you aren't allowed to do anything, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits up slightly, smirking* I'm not allowed to do anything, but you still could. Or what we were doing earlier. *shrugs*   
  
 **Kirk:** *moves over to the bed and straddles Leonard* Is that so, Doctor?  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans and licks his lips* Very much so. *bucks his hips*  
  
 **Kirk:** You and those lips. *leans forward and kisses them, slipping his tongue in to run along Leonard's teeth*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans into the kiss, opening more and pushing forward* *runs his hands up and down Jim's side*  
  
 **Kirk:** *groans happily, lying down more and tangling his hands into Leonard's hair*  
  
 **McCoy:** *keeps kissing until they need air, then kisses along Jim's jaw*   
  
 **Kirk:** I'm not doing anything that'll excite you too much. *hisses as Leonard hits a sensitive spot* Nurse's orders.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins and finds the spot again, this time sucking the skin* You don't think walkin' around here half naked isn't too much? *moves his hands to Jim's back* Not that I'm complainin'...  
  
 **Kirk:** You're the one who started the half naked thing. *trails his finger along the edge of his bandage* Even half covered you've got a pretty good looking chest.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shivers at Jim's touch and smiles* You didn't have to follow my lead. *kisses Jim languidly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *softly* Isn't it about time that I started following you for a change? *shifts down to kiss along Leonard's chest* You've followed me into space, after all.  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses the top of Jim's head, while running a hand through his hair* Love you.   
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up at him, awe in his eyes, unable to speak*  
  
 **McCoy:** It's okay, Jim. *leans forward to kiss him* You don't have to say it. I just needed to.  
  
 **Kirk:** Its not that . . . I mean . . . Bones, you know that . . .   
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses Jim again and wraps his arms around him*  
  
 **Kirk:** *curls up into Leonard's arms* Just so you know, I'm not scared.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* I know. *kisses down Jim's neck, nipping lightly*  
  
 **Kirk:** Mmmmm. Good. *shifts his hips down Leonard's body more* But if we keep this up there's no way one of us isn't going to get overly excited.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* You're right. *sighs and pulls Jim down and to his side, keeping his arms around him*  
  
 **Kirk:** Can't wait until you're healthy again. *runs a finger along Leonard's chin*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles wistfully* Whenever that'll be.  
  
 **Kirk:** We'll get you there, Bones. I swear.  
  
 **McCoy:** *shifts to get more comfortable* Startin' to get tired I think.  
  
 **Kirk:** Go to sleep, then. *kisses him gently* I'll be right here when you wake up.  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses back and takes Jim's hand into his, laying them on his chest* Night, Jim. *takes a breath and closes his eyes*  
  
 **Kirk:** Night, Bones. *entwines their fingers and relaxes into Leonard's side*


End file.
